


Papers and Pizza

by Kirschen



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Modern Setting, Reader is just a college student, Young K is Hermes, a very tired one at that, reader isn't gendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirschen/pseuds/Kirschen
Summary: The door opens just as you finish getting comfortable. Staring up at the ceiling, you wait for the newcomer to take in the sight before them as you let your mind wander to the origin of a stain that looks suspiciously like a dog. The figure crosses your vision. Taking in the appearance of your visitor you giggle at their expression.“You look like that joker guy with the green hair.”





	Papers and Pizza

Pages after pages of notes littered your floor, some coloured in green and blue from highlighting while others were just walls of black and white squiggles. That’s what they looked like to you, squiggles. You had been rereading page after page trying to organise them ever since you got home. It was hell.

Shifting yourself back slightly you knock the blue mug next to you. Disappointing coffee spilled over the edge. You stared at it in defeat. Whatever substance resided within was certainly not coffee. No way could whatever you made keep you going much longer. You lean on the floor in anguish, sliding your legs out behind you. Why did it feel like everything was against you today. Resting your head on your arms you look out at the sea of papers still waiting to be sorted. Maybe you could go out to the store and get an energy drink quickly. The sound of a key turning in the front door takes you out of your thoughts. You shift onto your back, maybe not.

The door opens just as you finish getting comfortable. Staring up at the ceiling, you wait for the newcomer to take in the sight before them (you and your mess), you let your mind wander to the origin of a stain that looks suspiciously like a dog before a figure crosses your vision. 

Taking in the appearance of your visitor you giggle at their expression, “You look like that joker guy with the green hair.” Moving your arms above your head in mock imitation, you softly close your eyes and let out a dejected sigh. The door rattles closed as you turn your attention towards the figure who appeared to be taking off their shoes. Dark eyes inspect the room once more, broad stature shifting closer to your side. “Hey.”

“Hi,” you respond looking to the male towering over you, “how was your day?”

“It was,” he scowled slightly, kneeling down to pick up a page of a nearby pile. “Uneventful.” Scanning the sheet he then picked up a second “I'm more interested in your day.” You smile as he picks up your coffee cup and takes a sip, wincing. “This is decaf, you know.”

“What! How? I didn’t know I had decaf! Who the HELL even though decaf was a good idea!?” You cover you face with your hands and let a small groan escape. 

“It’s probably my fault.” 

“Brian!”

Said male chuckled in response. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t notice the label,” holding up his hands in mock surrender, you glare in retort. “What are you even doing?” He muses, getting back up and heading to the kitchen. You sit up and look back at the notes on the floor.

“I umm, I dropped my folder whilst it was still open.” The faint whistle of a kettle carries through the room as you begin to reread a paragraph of text. “Down the lecture hall stairs.” You added, shoulders lowering in defeat as you reach for a small collection of orange highlighted paragraphs. Defeat was just going to be the mood of the day, wasn’t it?

“So now you’re reordering everything?”

“Yeah, I got most of it in piles from the colour coding. Thank the heavens I did that! Otherwise I would never have been able to sort through all three iterations I have on one single story.” You were taking a class in creative writing and your latest project was a polished short story to do with anguish. This, of course, being an amazingly ironic example of just that.

“I doubt Elysium has anything to do with your colour coding.” Brian quipped as he placed a fresh cup of coffee down next to you. You watch as he naturally navigates through the mess on the floor to the sofa on the other side. 

“Well excuse me mister Messenger of Gods.” Rolling his eyes at this he lay down on the sofa he looks back at you with a somber expression. You continued to stare at him when averts his gaze towards the ceiling instead. “What happened today?” At this sudden question he glanced at you briefly.

“Nothing much happened.”

“Annoying customers?” You pushed. You could always tell when something was bothering him. “Did you run into an old friend?” It had happened in the past, quite a few times in fact. Bumping into greek gods in the modern day was definitely interesting. Most seemed nice when you had the chance to meet them, however Brian was incredibly overprotective of you in those moments, not that you were complaining. You shift your eyes towards the coffee in your hands, silent anger brewing at how good it was.

“I said, nothing happened.” He replied curtly. This left you unconvinced, even more so once you noticed his attire.

“Don’t you usually wear your uniform home?” The dark haired man met your gaze once again, looking more tired this time. “You were fired...” You trailed off as he abruptly stood up.

You felt bad. The only reason he went job hunting in the first place was to help you out with your rent and considering the fact that he himself required very little in terms of food ect, it was incredibly sweet of him despite you insisting you didn’t need the help. This led to his persistent nagging about how long your hours were, how that affected your sleep, how that in turn affected your work, blah blah blah. You were especially unconvinced after his first job disaster, but you don’t talk about that. He really seemed to enjoy the coffee shop, and it did provide him with something to do. Not to mention being able to cut your own work hours in half had made life a lot more manageable. Visiting Brian after classes was a rare occasion but a fun one. It was nice to see him enjoying his work; being able to get a free coffee was an added bonus. 

“What have you eaten today?” The question echoed from the kitchen. It was your turn to ignore the other, reading through another small collection of notes in your hands. “You can’t just live off instant noodles! You need to eat something else at some point.”

“Hey, I haven’t had any today!”

You could just feel the unimpressed stare he was directing at your back. “That’s just another way of saying you haven’t eaten anything yet.” Again you chose to ignore his words, nonchalantly flipping to the next page. He sighed in defeat. “It would have been better if you had eaten noodles.”

“I know, I know. I just want to get this finished and sorted as soon as possible.” 

“You still need to eat something!” He exclaimed, causing a ruckus as he rummaged through cupboards to look for something other than noodles. To be honest you were feeling a little sick of noodles now.

“Actually, a friend gave me some leftover pizza yesterday. I left the tupperware box in the fridge.” You stated, remembering the disturbance in your routine last night as a knock at the door had displayed your closest friend, hair frizzy and cheeks flushed. You had been halfheartedly listening to her complain: something about a movie and not many people turning up. As much as you loved her and appreciated the gift, at that moment you’d just wanted to head back to bed.

You fell into a more comfortable silence as you continued to work through both sheets and coffee. A plate was soon placed in front of you, containing slices of reheated pizza and a simple salad on the side.

“Thank you.” You smiled at the man, who was now sitting down opposite you. You took a few lettuce leaves and placed them on top a slice, then formed the whole thing into a little roll. 

“I still think the way you eat pizza is weird.” 

At this comment, you dared to look him straight in the eye and took a bite, before looking through another sheet on the floor. “Says the person who refuses to have tomato sauce on his.” You retaliate. He smiled at you, seemingly trying to suppress a laugh.

Directing him to which pile he should place the sheet, Brian grabbed another page and placed it directly in front of you, falling into a pattern while you ate.

By the time you had finished your food, almost all the pages had been sorted. Wiping your hands with a nearby tea-towel, you sort through the few remaining sheets as the older male watched. Placing down the last few pages, you look at the four piles you have: three iterations, and one consisting of plans and character sheets. 

“Finished, then?” Brian looked at you while you got up and stretched your legs. Oh, did that feel good.

“Not really,” you picked up the plate and mug and placed them next to the sink to be washed. You’ll get to that later. Probably.

“What do you mean, they’re all sorted.” He stood up and followed you to the kitchen, leaning on the island appearing more confused than anything else.

“They still need to be put in order.” You stated as you turn back to him. 

He frowned. “You can do that tomorrow.” 

You watch as he moves the piles carefully to the empty space on the bookshelf. Arguing with Brian was pointless and only angered him further. Yes, you really wanted to finish this as soon as possible. But it was getting late. You weren’t that tired though. 

“Now you can sleep. ” He said as he moved over to you again. Towering over your smaller frame, you leaned your head onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Not tired yet.” There was still some caffeine in your system so you knew sleeping wouldn’t happen. You’d just lie there uncomfortably as you think of more you need to do.

“Then,” he suggested, “how about a movie?”

\---

As the movie came to an end, Brian looked down at you. Your head was resting on his chest as you clung to his shirt. He smiled. 

Reaching for the remote he turned off the screen before sinking down into a more comfortable sleeping position himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaa this has been sitting in my docs for almost a year so im finally just posting it woop. I have a second chapter planned but im not sure when I'll get round to it, I hope you like what I have done anyway im unsure of a few paragraphs i wrote so i hope it all makes sense.


End file.
